Entre Hermanos
by BeyGie
Summary: Tus desendientes pagaran tus errores. Un amor, y una venganza.. Naraku deseaba el corazón de Izayoi, pero ella enamorada de Inu No Taisho, decide traicionarlo. Una traición que luego de años pagaran sus hijos. Inuyasha y Kagome, desendientes de ambas familias, deben enfrentarse a un enemigo mortal y a la poderosa perla Shikon.
1. Cap 1: La oscura realidad

**Entre hermanos**

Capítulo 1: La oscura realidad

(Hechos en la época feudal, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi)

 _Se que te has perdido en la oscuridad que llevas dentro, te buscas no te encuentras ya no sabes como hacerlo... yo intentare ayudarte aunque caiga al vacío, mi hombro podrá aguantar lo que tu alma sola no pueda no necesito entenderte no necesitas culparte solo déjame ayudarte... (Kanna)_

Hace ya mucho tiempo en una de las tantas aldeas de Japón una guerra había comenzado, en la que varios caballeros tuvieron que demostrar sus fuerzas, pero el equipo atacante tenía un plan en mente, su propósito era llevarse a los niños y mujeres del lugar; para prostituirlas y que al crecer aquellos niños serían sus esclavos. Onigumo, terrateniente de la aldea atacada había enviado a proteger a cada niño y mujer del lugar, en especial a su querida esposa Yura y cinco hijas, Kagura, Sango, Kikyo, Kagome y la pequeña Kanna, para después ir dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, enfrentándose a aquel ejército que había acabado con varios aldeanos, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, cayó herido al suelo dejando perder mucha sangre, en aquel entonces Yura salió del escondite en donde se encontraba y corrió hacia su amado con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡Onigumo!-

Grito ignorando a sus hijas que le suplicaban que se quedara ahí, Yura cayó de rodillas ante Onigumo acercándose en un abrazo

-Vamos con las niñas.- Decía mientras le ayudaba a que se levante del suelo pero varias flechas de soldados atravesaron a aquella valiente mujer y ambos volvieron a caer

-Yu...Yura.- Murmuró Onigumo dejando caer una lagrima de su ojo, y quedó totalmente inconsciente, junto a su amada que había dejado ya de respirar.

5 Días más tarde.

-Papá... Papá otra vez tiene fiebre...-

Entrando a la habitación, la pequeña Kanna asustada dijo a sus hermanas Kagome y Kikyo, pero a la segunda no parecía importarle mucho

-Déjalo, hace días que no despierta, papá no vivirá mucho tiempo más.-

Respondió Kikyo sin quitar la vista al espejo que le enseñaba su belleza, mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello, por su lado Kagome se levantó de la cama en la que estaba acostada

-Kikyo, no seas tan insensible.-

Dicho esto corrió a ver a su padre, seguida por Kanna que no había dejado de llorar, hacia ya una semana después de aquella guerra y su padre aún no había despertado, cada vez era menos la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Las peleas entre sus hermanas habían sido de mal en peor, Kagura se había ido de la casa poniendo la escusa de que no toleraría más a Kikyo, pero Kanna sabía el secreto de cada una de ellas, a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo cuidando de su padre, ella podía escuchar hasta el más bajo sonido de aquel palacio, Kanna se puso de pie frente a su padre mientras Kagome tomaba la temperatura

-Ve a descansar, has estado cuidando de papá y no lo haz hecho.-

Dijo Kagome a Kanna al llegar Sango con varias hierbas medicinales

-Si, deberías descansar, nosotras cuidaremos de papá.-

Decía la recién llegada con una mueca en su rostro

-Eres muy pequeña... Es demasiado para ti.-

Pero la pequeña no confiaba en sus hermanas, después de escuchar que lo sacrificaría ¿Quien lo haría? Se sentó en un rincón sin dejar de llorar mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas

-No voy a alejarme de papá...-

Había sido una noche larga y fría para Kanna, se quedó en la habitación de su padre como de costumbre, y sentía que cuando ella se durmiera sus hermanas le harían daño a su padre, y sus cuidados serían en vano, pero todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de el jardín, un ruido llamó su atención e hizo que la pequeña se asomara, un hombre con un disfraz de mandril se encontraba de pie en aquel lugar, Kanna se levantó de la cama tomando la espada de su padre y corrió para ahuyentarlo

-Cálmate...- Dijo el extraño al ver que la niña se puso a la defensiva.

-Estoy enterado de lo que sucede con el terrateniente, y eh venido a ayudarlas, según las energías de este palacio, tu padre morirá... Pero se como salvarle.-

La pequeña no cambió su mirada amenazante y no creyó en sus palabras puesto a que no confiaba en nadie, pero aquel sujeto desconocido quito la cabeza del mandril para revelar así su identidad, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos eran color café y tenía un rostro capas de enamorar a cualquier mujer que lo viera

-Tampoco confiaría en alguien que viene a ofrecerme ayuda... Verás mi nombre es Naraku, y tengo poderes espirituales.-

Continuó hablando mientras una de sus rodillas tocaba el suelo, la pequeña bajo el arma que sostenía en sus manos creyendo en sus palabras

-Ven... papá está aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Kanna.-

La pequeña corrió hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de su padre seguida por Naraku que con una sonrisa amable susurraba

-Que pequeña tan adorable-

Al llegar a la habitación, Kanna se arrodilló frente a su padre y Naraku saco unas hierbas medicinales y una perla que brillaba como la luna

-Vamos a cambiar la mala energía por la buena...- Dicho esto junto sus manos con las de la pequeña, después de colocar la perla sobre donde estaría el corazón de Onigumo, un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, en ese entonces Kanna cayó desmayada al suelo.

El día siguiente, cuando Kanna abrió sus ojos, estaba en su cama recostada, se levantó con rapidez, corriendo a donde habitualmente estaba su padre

-¡Papá!-

Dijo en un grito al entrar, pero este no estaba en su habitación, y su cama estaba armada, salió del lugar algo confundida, pero en la casa tampoco estaban sus hermanas, un ruido en la sala la puso en alerta, era su hermana Kagome que revisaba todo buscando unas hierbas medicinales

-Kagome...- Su dulce voz distrajo a la muchacha que había conseguido al fin lo que buscaba.

-Kanna... Es Kagura... No hay tiempo que perder-

Kagome tomó la mano de su pequeña hermana para correr junto a ella entrando al bosque hasta encontrase con Onigumo que sostenía la cabeza de Kagura, la cual tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo y sus hermanas Kikyo y Sango le lloraban abrazándose cada una a un brazo de su padre, la pequeña no entendía lo que estaba pasando, su hermana mayor había sido atacada y eso le angustiaba, pero por otro lado se encanto de que su padre se encontrará a salvo.

-Fue atacada por una bestia, es normal que no lo sepas, después de estar tres días inconciente- Kagome murmuró para luego acercarse a los demás, Kanna abrió más sus ojos ¿Tres días? ¿Pasaron tres días? Pero aquellas preguntas se perdieron en el viento al ver frente a sus hermanas un hermoso muchacho de cabello plateado y perfectos ojos color miel...


	2. Cap 2: La bestia

**Entre hermanos**

 _Capítulo 2: "La bestia"_

Kanna mantuvo su mirada hacia el caballero que la tenía encantada, a demás había sacado una espada capaz de regresar la vida de su hermana Kagura

-Señor Naraku...-

Pronunció el muchacho dirigiéndose a el terrateniente, llamando la atención de la pequeña *¿Na...Naraku? * Nadie parecía asombrarse, puesto a que ahora era llamado por tal nombre, Kagome entregó las hierbas medicinales a el caballero llamado como Sesshomaru, y junto a Kikyo y Sango caminaron hacia la pequeña para que juntas regresen al palacio, pero esta no se movió, Sesshomaru cargo en sus brazos a Kagura y también regresó al palacio, dejando tan sólo a la pequeña con su supuesto padre, la cual no sabía si correr o pedir alguna explicación.

-Kanna...-

La voz de su padre pronunció su nombre y Kanna regresó de algún estado de shok, pero no lo quiso mirar a los ojos.

-¿Naraku?- La pequeña murmuró entre sollozos, aquel nombre que no podía olvidar.

-Gracias a ti estoy con vida...-

Naraku se puso de rodillas tomando las manos de la pequeña niña

-Es normal que no comprendas lo que sucede, he decidido cambiar mi nombre, en memoria de Naraku... El perdió la vida después de regresarme la mía, y toda esa mala energía te golpeó a ti, y tuve miedo... tuve miedo de que no despiertes y perder a mi pequeña hija.-

Diciendo estas últimas palabras la abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos, aquella actuación era suficiente para engañar a la pequeña, la cual correspondió a aquel abrazo tan frío, Naraku cargo en brazos a la pequeña y ambos regresaron a él palacio.

Pasaban los días y Kanna había comenzado la vida de una niña normal, se había hecho amiga de tres niños en la aldea, Rin, Hakudoshi y Kohaku, quien también formaba parte de un ejército de exterminadores que era formado por los aldeanos más fuertes y valientes del lugar, Kohaku tenía unas grandes habilidades como Ninja, pero al ser un pequeño los demás se burlaban de el diciendo que no tenía el suficiente valor como para pelear en una guerra si se aproximaba.

-¡Kohaku, las que están más arriba se ven más deliciosas!-

La pequeña Rin gritaba desde abajo del árbol, las manzanas que quería que Kohaku les alcance, mientras Hakudoshi se quejaba de no querer sostener el canasto de manzanas

-Ya vámonos...- Dijo el pequeño de cabellos plateados mientras se sentaba sobre una roca bastante grande.

-Es cierto, mi padre se enojara conmigo si no estoy temprano en la casa...-

Kanna caminaba preocupada al rededor del alto árbol de manzanas, Kohaku de un salto bajo del árbol, sostenido por la cadena que amarraba la hoz que llevaba como arma

-No es cierto, ustedes le temen a la bestia.-

Decía en un modo de gracia abriendo más sus ojos entre risas, después de colocar las últimas manzanas en el canasto, riéndose también del gesto de enojo con el que Hakudoshi lo miraba.

-Yo no le temo a la bestia... Kohaku me defenderá-

Decía la pequeña Rin, tomando una manzana con una sonrisa en su rostro y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar para regresar a sus casas, pero un grito de mujer se escuchó casi en el centro del bosque, el cual Kanna reconoció de inmediato

-Es... Kikyo-

La pequeña corrió hacia donde el grito de su hermana se escuchó, a pesar de lo cruel que había sido con ella, no podía dejar que nada le suceda

-Kanna...-

Kohaku la siguió al igual que Hakudoshi, que a pesar del miedo deseaba que fuese la bestia, así poder conocerlo.

Como todas las tardes, Kikyo tomó sus flechas y arco, caminando hasta el bosque para seguir su entrenamiento; Kikyo quería ser tan buena con el arco, como lo era su hermana Kagome. Camino hasta el centro del bosque y se preparó para tirar su primera flecha, pero un ruido detuvo aquella concentración, los arbustos mas cercanos comenzaban a moverse y la joven se paralizaba del miedo (-Una bestia anda suelta, Kikyo no andes sola por el bosque, es peligroso-) La voz de su hermana mayor Kagura le vino a la mente, quizás esa era la bestia de la que toda la aldea hablaba, dicho y hecho, unos ojos rojos en su totalidad la observaban

-¡Ahhhh...!- Un grito de desesperación salió de los labios rojos de la muchacha, pero a pesar del miedo intentó lanzarle una flecha, la cual fue errada y en un intento de huida tropezó cayendo al suelo, pero aquella caída le había sido útil para esquivar las garras del muchacho bestia.

-¡Kikyo!- El grito de Kanna se escuchó al instante que una cadena rodeó la muñeca de la bestia haciendo que este se alejara de la joven, pero al youkai no le importó que su brazo este sujetado a una cadena, preparó sus garras y esta vez se acercó para atacar a Kohaku, el cual sabía defenderse muy bien, golpeó con ambas piernas el pecho de la bestia y se alejó con el mismo salto, pero el muchacho bestia aún seguía de pie y se acercaba a él más furioso rompiendo con sus manos aquella cadena, Kohaku cayó al suelo, sacando su espada hiriendo así a su contrincante

-¡Inuyasha!-

La voz de Sesshomaru sonó en el bosque, como si fuese una especie de amenaza, que le hizo dejar en libertad al pequeño para huir, pero varios guerreros lo rodeaban tirando sobre este, varias redes para capturarlo.


	3. Cap 3: La bella y la bestia

**Entre hermanos**

 _Capítulo 3: "La bella y la bestia"_

La noche oscura era iluminada por una enorme luna llena, pero en esta ocasión no era la única que alumbraba, había una fogata alta en la que los aldeanos del lugar cantaban y bailaban alrededor de esta, en una gran fiesta que formaron en el palacio, todos admirando a su "Terrateniente" por haber atrapado a la bestia, hace 4 días atrás, y a pesar de que Kagome quisiera explicarles que su padre no lo había hecho, todos se burlaban de ella llamándola traidora.

-Hermana…- La pequeña de cabellos plateados se acercó a la cama en donde Kagome lloraba con tristeza y se cubría con las mantas cocidas a mano

-Ya no llores, ven vamos a dar una vuelta.- La pequeña hablaba en un tono bajo, a pesar de el ruido de afuera.

-Déjame sola.- La muchacha de aproximadamente 16 años se abrazo así misma, Kanna la miro un momento, pero luego camino para retirarse

-Estaré afuera por si cambias de opinión, es una noche importante para nuestro padre y el señor Sesshomaru.-

Al retirarse la pequeña, Kagome se levantó de la cama y aprovechando de que todos estaban distraídos, entró a la habitación de su padre y robo la llave hecha con huesos de demonio que abriría la cueva de tal bestia, la cual estaba también forjada con una cerradura de demonio.

Salió de la casa caminando a escondidas para pasar desapercibida, Kagome vestía con una falda color verde un poco más alta que sus rodillas, ella decía que si las usaba a lo largo como las demás, no podría correr en caso de peligro, también llevaba con ella un arco y flechas que le permitía protegerse. Corrió por el bosque como si fuese perseguida

-Ahora todos verán si mi padre los salva de la bestia... Todos morirán esta noche.-

Frías palabras salieron de la muchacha, quien al mismo tiempo se sorprendía de su acto cruel. Aunque en el fondo estaba arrepentida, al llegar a la cueva abrió las cadenas y la cerradura, al fin con un poco de dificultad pudo mover la enorme roca que era utilizada de puerta, el lugar era algo oscuro y estaba alumbrado por dos antorchas, entró a la cueva tomando una de estas antorchas y siguió un pasillo no muy alumbrado

-¿H... Hola? - La voz de la muchacha sonó en eco y un ruido de cadenas se escuchó, haciendo que está se asuste y diera unos cuantos pasos atrás, pero ahí estaba el, un muchacho de cabello color negro y una vestimenta roja, no dejaba ver su rostro ya que tenía inclinada su cabeza hacia abajo y sus rodillas tocaban el suelo

-¿Tu...Vienes a burlarte?- El muchacho levantó su mirada y la chica lo observo con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Por que dices eso? No pareces una bestia.- Kagome se acercó para mirar más de cerca su rostro

-A caso... ¿Han cambiado a la bestia por ti?- El muchacho corrió su rostro algo enojado

-Ya, déjame niña tonta.- La joven cayó hacia atrás quedando sentada e Inuyasha siguió hablando.

-Soy mitad bestia, y un demonio que incrementa sus poderes con la perla shikon se aprovechó de la situación. En cada luna llena soy completamente humano, y las demás noches un mitad bestia, pero tal demonio hizo que me viera como una bestia...

-Y pierdes el conocimiento...- Kagome interrumpió poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

-No, mientras dure el hechizo...

-Atacaste a mi hermana.

-Estaba escapando, no fue mi intención asustarla.

-¿Escapando de que?

-De un monje, el dijo que podía ayudarme, pero esa agua tenía un olor muy fuerte y no quise, por eso me siguió...

-Pero si no aceptas la ayuda...- Kagome se quedó en silencio cuando voces se escucharon de la entrada del lugar

"-Alguien a abierto la entrada-" "-¿Se habrá escapado la bestia-" Eran los soldados del "terrateniente" Inuyasha miro a Kagome con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿No haz cerrado bien? Tonta, ahora nos descubrirán, apaga el fuego y piérdete en aquella esquina- La joven levantó una de sus cejas algo molesta, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer, los soldados comenzaban a acercarse, Inuyasha apagó la antorcha y todo quedó oscuro

-Hazlo- Susurro por lo bajo y Kagome corrió a la esquina indicada. Cuando los soldados llegaron trayendo la luz de la antorcha, Inuyasha se había cubierto el cabello con sus vestimentas rojas y tan sólo se veía su rostro "dormido" '-Todo está en orden, alguien se lo debió haber olvidado abierto-' Los soldados volvieron a salir cerrado bien la cueva al irse, Kagome salió de su escondite lista para marcharse, pero antes se acercó al joven

-Inuyasha, dime donde encuentro al monje...Buscaré ayuda.

-En la aldea vecina, es un monje muy conocido, su nombre es Miroku.- El muchacho acomodo su sus ropas mientras hablaba.

-De acuerdo, prometo regresar con el...

-Eh... espera ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

-Para no levantar sospechas... Quédate aquí y se buen chico.

-Al menos dime tu nombre.

-Kagome...- Dijo mientras saludaba con su mano al joven y luego corría para salir de aquel lugar.

El sol daba su primera aparición, y Kagome ya comenzaba a cansarse por todo lo que había avanzado, caminando desde la cueva, sabiendo que la aldea vecina no estaba tan cerca, pero quería llegar lo antes posible, tampoco quería hacer esperar a la bestia, aunque en la aldea la odiarían por ayudar a quien era una "amenaza" para el lugar, pero Inuyasha la había tratado mejor que aquellas personas. El sueño comenzaba a ganarle, se recostó entonces sobre la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol para descansar un poco y allí se quedó completamente dormida, sin saber que estaba más cerca de la aldea de lo que se imaginaba.


	4. Cap 4: Una trampa a Kagome

**Entre hermanos**

 _Capítulo 4: Una trampa a Kagome_

Kagome despertó por causa de las voces de personas que la rodeaban, entre ellos una anciana que la miraba como si nunca hubiese visto una joven dormir.

-A caso ¿Estas perdida o eres un espía?- Pregunto por fin la mujer mayor mientras la muchacha se ponía de pie algo somnolienta.

-Yo... Estaba buscando... una aldea...-

No había terminado de hablar cuando los soldados que acompañaban a la anciana comenzaban a hablar interrumpiendo sus lentas palabras'

-¿No tiene a donde ir?-' -Por aquí está nuestra aldea.- La dirigieron sin que pueda reaccionar.

Era una aldea humilde y alegre, los niños corrían jugando, y las niñas juntaban flores, también había un grupo de mujeres que bailaban al compás de un ritmo muy movido.

-Señora Kaede, la comida ya está lista- Dijo un niño mientras daba pequeños saltos, en sus patitas de zorrito, tenía rabo y dos orejitas que lo hacían ver adorable, Kaede invito a Kagome a comer con ellos, la cual con gusto acepto, olvidando el objetivo por el cual estaba en aquella aldea.

-¡Está delicioso!- Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro comentó después de haber probado varios bocados del plato que sostenía en sus manos.

-Gracias Kagome.- Comentó Kaede sonriendo y luego observó al pequeño Shippo

-¿Y donde está Miroku?- Aquella pregunta puso en alerta a Kagome.

-No lo sé, se fue esta mañana y aún no ah regresado.- Respondió el pequeño, mientras daba otra mordida a su pescado y observaba que Kagome estaba muy pensativa.

(-¿Miroku? ¿El monje Miroku?... Inu...yasha-) -¡INUYASHA!- La joven se puso de pie llevándose la mirada de todos.

-Acaso ¿Conoces a Inuyasha?- Pregunto la anciana mostrando sorpresa en su rostro.

-Eh... este...- La muchacha hizo notar sus nervios y en aquel momento un joven, vestido con una túnica larga de un color oscuro había tomado sus manos.

-Pero... ¿Que ven mis ojos? ¿De donde salió esta hermosa jovencita?

-¡Miroku! Reacciona tonto, esto es grave.- Decía el pequeño niño mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al monje, el cual se quejó levantando una de sus cejas.

-Shippo...

-¿Tu eres Miroku?- Kagome liberó sus manos del agarre para cruzar sus brazos y el monje volvió a mirarla

-¿Quien me busca?-

-Mi nombre es Kagome, y se en donde tienen a Inuyasha... El me pidió que lo busque y prometí regresar lo antes posible.

-¿Inuyasha te ah pedido eso? ¿Al menos fue amable?

-No parecía grosero...- Menciono Kagome pensativa, mientras Shippo daba saltos algo enojado.

-Ese Inuyasha... nunca nos ah dado las gracias por ayudarlo, no creo que haya sido amable.

-De todos modos dije que le ayudaría ¿Puedes llevarme con el?- Miroku bajo la mirada resignado, pero con otras intenciones en mente, las cuales Shippo noto al instante, por lo que decidió ir con ellos para proteger a Kagome de las "manos pecadoras" del monje

-Yo iré con ustedes- Decía entre saltos para hacerse notar

-Está bien vamos- Kagome formó una sonrisa en sus labios al ver el entusiasmo del pequeño y comenzó a caminar junto a ambos.

-Ahhh... Atrevido, no me toque.-

El grito de Kagome se escuchó en el bosque seguida por la tierna voz de Shippo.

-Miroku, no hagas eso, atrevido.

-No me regañes Shippo, sabes que no puedo controlarme.

-Buena excusa- La mirada amenazante de Shippo ponía más nervioso al monje quien movía sus manos a la defensiva.

-Uhmm... Ya veo que es un monje libidinoso.- Kagome suspiro por lo bajo mientras empujaba al monje para que caminara a delante de ella

-Vamos que ya estamos llegando... De hecho era aquí... Pero ¿Que sucedió?- La joven detuvo sus pasos al ver que la cueva en donde Inuyasha se encontraba estaba totalmente destruida.

-No llegamos a tiempo, que mal, ahora la bestia rebelde está muerta.- Decía Shippo en un tono de desesperación.

-Tranquilo, Shippo...- Murmuro Miroku con una voz suave, al ver las lágrimas que en silencio Kagome dejaba caer por sus mejillas, en aquel entonces una flecha rozó el hombro de la joven que la hizo voltear de inmediato, y a sus acompañantes.

-¡Kikyo! Te haz perfeccionado con el arco.- Kagome seco sus lágrimas al ver a su hermana de pie sobre una enorme roca del lugar, pero esta comenzó a reír

-Ay...Kagome...Eso no es lo importante ahora... ¿Acaso estas aquí por alguna razón? Si fuera tú estaría rezando por mi vida- Dijo y preparó otra de sus flechas para un nuevo ataque

-¿Que? Kikyo, debemos ayudar a Inuyasha, el no es una mala persona...

-¿Tu ibas a ayudarle? Gracias a mi sigue con vida, y no dejaré que intervengas en mis planes.

-¿Tus...planes?- Kagome sin comprender a lo que se refería preparó al igual una de sus flechas, observándola con una mirada desafiante, lanzando sin esperar más una de sus flechas, que salía cubierta con un aura brillante golpeando el arco de Kikyo para partirlo en dos mitades, haciendo que la muchacha cayera al suelo

-Kagome ¿Por que me haces esto? Maldita...

-Vamos chicos rápido- Kagome ignoro las palabras de Kikyo, dirigiéndose a sus nuevos amigos, que corrían detrás de ella, Kikyo se puso de pie y con una sonrisa en sus labios murmuró

-Ve... ve a la boca de lobo- y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio, donde también Kagome llevaba sus pasos.

-¡Duele!... ¡Maldición...!- Los gritos de dolor de Inuyasha se escucharon del otro lado del palacio.

-¿Que le están haciendo? ¿Que está pasando ahí adentro? Señor Sesshomaru.- La pequeña Rin decía preocupada tironeando de la vestimenta de Sesshomaru, quien estaba en silencio de pie delante de la puerta del palacio, impidiendo la entrada de una multitud de aldeanos que esperaban respuestas '-¿Van a exorcizar a la bestia?-' '-Van a quitarle los demonios-' Comentaban armando un gran alboroto.

-¿Que...Que es esto?- Al llegar Kagome junto con Miroku y Shippo, se llevó la sorpresa, ninguno de los tres entendía nada y les costo un poco llegar hasta Sesshomaru.

-Kagome, te estaban esperando... Varios soldados de Naraku tomaron el lugar de Sesshomaru, para no dejar entrar a nadie y este entró al palacio seguido por los recién llegados

-Sesshomaru, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando- La joven siguió el camino al que Sesshomaru los guiaba, pero el youkai no dio respuesta alguna.

Llegaron por fin a la sala, donde Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba herido como si alguien lo hubiera estado lastimando con una cuchilla y estaba rodeado por un círculo que reflejaba como si fuese un espejo.

-Inu... Yasha...

-Traidora, tu me entregaste...- A pesar de las palabras de Inuyasha, Kagome se balanceo para abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No he hecho tal cosa- murmuró por lo bajo, pero Inuyasha se alejó con dificultad.

-Eh... Inuyasha, tus ojos...- La joven había notado el cambio y se alejó un poco del muchacho, quien tenía ahora sus ojos color miel, cuando una voz conocida interrumpió sus palabras.

-Kagome haz llegado a tiempo... para el sacrificio- La pequeña Kanna se acercó con un espejo en sus manos, el cual reflejaba el rostro demoníaco de Inuyasha.


	5. Cap 5: El pasado de Inuyasha

**Entre hermanos**

 _Capítulo 5:"El padre de Inuyasha y el espejo de Kanna"_

 _~~ Diez años atrás ~~_

Inu no Taishō contempló una vez más como su pequeño hijo menor dormía, manteniendo en secreto la necesidad de quedarse.

-Padre... ¿En verdad debes hacerlo?- Sesshomaru dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a su padre.

-Nunca aceptarán un mitad demonio, y necesito que lo protejas hasta que pueda hacerlo por si sólo.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides, quiero ir contigo, quiero ser tan poderoso como tu.

-¡Sesshomaru!- El youkai que llevaba su cabello recogido con una coleta y vestía de guerrero, volteo a ver a su hijo mayor el cual le dio la espalda para salir de la cabaña

-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha necesita de tu ayuda, algún día le tocará elegir ser mitad bestia, un simple humano o un youkai completo... Pero tú siempre serás más poderoso que el...

-No cuidaré de un tonto niño.

-Entonces no obtendrás ninguna espada de tu padre

-...

Inu no Taishō tomó la apariencia de un enorme perro e inclinando su cabeza como si saludara a su hijo se retiro dejando a Sesshomaru con las palabras en su boca, en aquel momento Inuyasha se levantó fregando su mano en sus ojos

-Sesshomaru ¿Que estas haciendo?- Pero su hermano solamente lo miro con un gesto de desprecio y se volteó caminando hacia el bosque, y a pesar de que Inuyasha corrió llamándolo, Sesshomaru no retrocedió y se perdió en el bosque.

Paso el tiempo e Inuyasha nunca volvió a ver ni a Sesshomaru, ni a su padre. Una tarde, cuando el sol se escondía entre grises nubes, un hombre vestido de mandril se presentó delante del niño, el cual anteriormente había estado huyendo de los insultos y burlas de niños "normales", por ser diferente.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿También vienes a burlarte de mi?

-Mi nombre es Naraku, solo quiero ayudarte, acompáñame.- Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al mayor. Entraron a un palacio que estaba oculto en el bosque.

-Dime... Inuyasha ¿Como quieres tu apariencia? Jamás nadie volverá a molestarte.

-¿Que... como la quiero?

-Claro, puedes ser completamente humano... o puedes ser un completo youkai y acabar con sus miserables vidas.- Dicho esto sonrió amable al ver la cara de duda del pequeño.

-Si soy youkai ¿Luego podré cambiar de opinión?- Naraku soltó una pequeña risa para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro, si cambias de opinión búscame y tú podrás tomar la apariencia que desees.-

 _~~ Actualmente ~~_

-Rin por aquí…-

Kohaku tomó la mano de la pequeña Rin entre la multitud de aldeanos.

-Kohaku ¿A donde vamos?- La niña obligada a seguir a su amigo preguntaba confundida

-Encontré un hueco, por el que podremos mirar-

Rin permaneció en silencio y satisfecha corrió junto a Kohaku, se acercaron en silencio por un oscuro túnel y por un espacio que era un pequeño mueble, pudieron observar lo que estaba pasando entre los adultos.

-Kagome, haz llegado a tiempo para el sacrificio- La pequeña Kanna se acercó con un espejo en sus manos el cual reflejaba el rostro demoníaco de Inuyasha.

-¿Que... Sacrificio?- Kagome observó a su hermana con un gesto de miedo e Inuyasha la empujó para sacarla del círculo, pero esta se chocó como si hubiera una pared

-No te esfuerces, Inuyasha, una vez que entro ya no podrá salir.- Dijo en un tono bajo Sesshomaru que estaba de pie observando lo que sucedía

-¡Tonta! No tenías por que...- Inuyasha molesto se cruzó de brazos al ser interrumpido por los gritos de Kagome.

-¡No me reclames! Eh venido a ayudarte.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.

-Eres un mal agradecido.

-Siempre pensé eso.- Murmuró Shippo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y luego daba saltos de desesperación. -Paren...No es momento para ponerse a pelear.- Shippo quiso acercarse a la niña para quitarle el espejo, pero una onda de energía lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Shippo, cuidado! - Dijeron Kagome y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

-Eh... sus ojos están sangrando.- Comentó Miroku al ver que Kanna lloraba sangre.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Inuyasha se acercó hasta el final del círculo sin poder salir. -¿Por que haces esto?

-Es la única forma de solucionar...

-Que le fallaste a tu padre...- Aquella voz sonó detrás de Sesshomaru terminando su frase, este abrió aún mas sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero la pequeña Kanna tomó la palabra antes que nadie, reponiéndose de su decaída al permitir que sus sentimientos se apoderen de ella.

-No importa que te arrepientas, Sesshomaru, ya no hay manera de volver atrás- Dicho estas palabras entro al círculo, pero en aquel entonces, Rin salió de su escondite.

-¡No lo hagas, Kanna! No los mates

-Espera, Rin- Kohaku salió detrás de ella, sujetándola de los brazos para que no ingrese al campo de energía, Kanna ignorándolos hizo girar el espejo para así llevarse el alma de Kagome, la cual cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Ka...go...me

-Señorita Kagome...

-¡Kagomeee!

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar dentro de la mansión e Inuyasha se abrazo a Kagome.

-Ayuda a tu hijo preferido... O morirá.- Sesshomaru susurro al pasar por al lado de su padre, para dirigirse a la salida cuando todo comenzó a incendiarse fuego.

-Kanna vámonos.- Kohaku quiso tomar del brazo a Kanna, pero el fuego se puso más intenso que lo hizo retroceder y cuando bajo la pequeña ya no estaba en el lugar

-Niños vamos.- Miroku con Shippo en su hombro, ayudó a los niños a salir del lugar, pero cuando fue a regresar por Kagome e Inuyasha, el fuego le impidió el paso. Inuyasha se quedó en el círculo junto a Kagome, poniendo sobre ella su traje rojo que pertenecía a las ratas del fuego. Inu no taisho observó en silencio a su hijo menor, pero el fuego ya se iba haciendo más intenso.

-Inuyasha... Vamos ya.

El mitad bestia se puso de pie cargando a Kagome en sus brazos y corrió en la dirección a la que su padre lo guiaba.

-Debes llevarla a un lugar seguro... buscaré a la pequeña-

Al salir del palacio el fuego terminó por desarmar la casa y todos los aldeanos huyeron, Inuyasha fue con Miroku e Inu no taisho se alejó hacia el lugar en donde había logrado ver, la figura de un hombre disfrazado de mandril.


End file.
